Since the early domestication of useful plants, humankind has sought improved ways to facilitate the growing, care and maintenance of such plants. This concern has reached both food producing plants as well as ornamental plants used predominantly for decorative purposes. It is known that many such plants benefit from the availability of a vertical framework approximate to the plant. For example, certain plants grow with generally upright stocks having laterally projecting stems or branches extending therefrom. The weight of the fruit or other growth structures of such plants can stress the stocks and branches. Such stress can result in damage to the plant including breakage of the stocks or branches resulting even in the death of the plant. This problem has increased due to the hybridization of certain plants to produce heavier fruits.
In addition, it is known that some climbing plants enjoy a support framework upon which to proliferate. Predominate among such plants are vines. Vines typically grow in an elongate manner and have tendrils that cling to structures for support. Decorative vines include, for example, many varieties of ivy's. Fruit producing vines include, for example, plants as diverse as grapevines and cucumbers which thrive when provided with a support framework.
In the past it has been known to provide various upright frameworks to support growing plants. In early times, it was known to provide a simple upright pole to which a plant may be tied. It has also been known to plant two different species adjacent one another such that one may provide support for the other. Here, for example, it is known to plant a climbing bean adjacent to a corn plant so that the climbing bean vine may intertwine around the corn stock and be supported vertical by the substantially more robust corn stock. Other support devices, such as trellises, fit within this category.
More advanced structures for the support of plants have been developed, yet are still relatively simple in their construction. It is known to support grapevines by using a series of fenceposts that are interconnected with one or more strands of wire upon which the grapevines may climb. Similarly, it is known to interconnect fence posts with a woven wire product for the vertical growing of garden plants. It is also known to provide various cage structures which surround an individual plant during growth. Cage structures, such as those known in the prior art, are generally shaped in a tube or inverted frustoconical configuration. Upright wire ribs are permanently joined to horizontal ribs to create a latticework to support a growing plant.
The existing plant supports have various problems associated with them. For example, existing wire cages are awkward to use and unwieldy to store. Typically, they must be placed around the plant at an early stage in its growth. Otherwise, it is difficult to place on the plant after it has reached a larger size. The storage of these devices also takes a substantial amount of room so it is not unusual for people to leave them in their gardens or other areas year-round. This can create, in some circumstances, an unsightly appearance. In addition, leaving the devices exposed to the elements can result in unwanted deterioration or degradation of the device.
The present invention addresses some of these problems by having a method and a kit utilizing elongated support rods that may be releasably interconnected by links in the form of clip devices which may releasably secure to the elongated pole at various levels. This allows the structure to be assembled even around a mature plant without significant risk of damage to the plant. Moreover, it can be disassembled and stored in a neat and compact manner. This structure also allows for great versatility in customizing a particular plant support, as desired.